


Can't Wait to Remember

by bansheequeen (queenbanshee), xtremeroswellian



Series: Happily Ever After [10]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Anniversary, Babies, F/M, Married Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbanshee/pseuds/bansheequeen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: On their anniversary, Oliver has a surprise for Chloe.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Chloe Sullivan
Series: Happily Ever After [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750879
Kudos: 7





	Can't Wait to Remember

**February 25, 2012**

Chloe took a deep breath and looked nervously back up toward the Queen Penthouse then back at her husband, looking at him for a moment, "are you _sure_ about this? I mean, there's always next year..."

"Chloe." He reached up and cupped her cheek in his hand. "They'll be fine. Clark has super powers, remember? And Matthew's just a baby. He's not going to be able to crawl away from them even."

"Exactly," she took a deep breath and watched him closely, shifting nervously, "he's just over two months. And he's so little..."

Oliver smiled softly at her, holding her gaze. "We won't be gone that long." He stroked her cheek with his thumb. "And I know you've been going stir-crazy. He'll be okay, Chloe."

She chewed on the inside of her lip and nodded slightly, looking back up toward the penthouse then at Oliver again, "okay. Hopefully he'll just sleep through it."

He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Come on, Mrs. Queen. Your limo awaits," he teased softly, leading her toward the car.

Chloe took another deep breath then reached for his hand and frowned, "you got us a limo?" She asked, noticing the car for the first time.

"Well, it is our one year anniversary," he pointed out, sliding his fingers through hers.

"And I still don't know what exactly you have planned for it," she said quietly, squeezing his hand slightly as they made their way to the waiting limo.

"It wouldn't be a very good surprise if you knew about it," he said with a grin, helping her into the car.

She held on to his hand and got into the car, looking around as she adjusted slightly on the seat, "I think the last time we were in one of these, it was exactly one year ago, except, you decided to go with a hummer limo."

"I decided traditional was a better way to go this time," Oliver teased, climbing in beside her and draping his arm around her shoulders.

"And absolutely no alcohol involved," she pointed out, shifting closer to him, "not that I could have any anyway..."

"Well, you have to admit the last time, alcohol was _very_ useful." He grinned.

"I think we can both agree it wouldn't have happened without it," she agreed, wrapping her arm around him, "but it might have happened eventually."

"I'd hope so. I maintain it's still the best thing I ever did without knowing I did it."

"Well, ditto," she agreed, leaning in and kissing his cheek softly.

Oliver smiled softly, kissing her temple. "What if we remembered it?"

"I'd love to remember it," she said quietly, looking up at him, "particularly I would love to remember where we got those clothes and where the lemur came from."

He shifted a little, turning his body toward hers. "Okay, remembering it was the wrong phrase. What if we had the chance to do it all over again?" He searched her eyes.

Chloe took a deep breath and shrugged slightly, holding his gaze, "I don't know... I mean I would like to remember parts of it, but doing the whole wedding thing and all the people and preparation, I think I'm okay without it."

"What if you didn't have to deal with all the people and preparation?"

She paused at the question and arched her eyebrows at her husband, watching him closely, "what are you planning?"

"I thought that maybe you and I could do it right this time. Well, traditional anyway. As traditional as two people like us can get." He chewed the inside of his cheek as he watched her back just as closely.

Her heart started beating faster at that as she kept her eyes on him, "how... traditional?"

Oliver shifted in the seat once more and then pulled a small box from his pocket, lifting his gaze to meet hers.

Chloe's face softened and she cocked her head a little, holding his gaze but she remained quiet, both because she didn't know what to say and because she didn't want to interrupt what he had planned.

"So, Mrs. Sullivan-Queen...would you marry me...again?" He opened the box to reveal a simple silver chain and a pendant with three birthstones clustered together--hers, his, and Matthew's.

She held her breath and looked down at the necklace then back at Oliver, pursing her lips together and smiling as her eyes got warm with tears, "over and over again."

He smiled, too, then leaned in and kissed her mouth as his eyes drifted shut.

Lifting a hand to cup his cheek and shifting closer, she kissed him back, her other arm wrapping around him once more.

He brushed his nose over hers when the kiss ended. "Ditto," he whispered.

"I love you, Ollie," she told him quietly, brushing her fingertips against his cheek.

"I love you, too," he told her, pulling away to look into her eyes.

Chloe swallowed hard and brushed her nose against his, smiling softly, "thank you."

"Thank _you_." His voice was quiet.

Her eyes teared up again and she shook her head slightly, "you have done so much, Ollie and this one year, everything has been... _right_."

He kissed the corner of her mouth. "I'm not the only one who's done a lot," he whispered. "You saved my life. Married me. Gave me a son." A soft smile touched his mouth. "I'm one hell of a lucky man."

"Well, you gave me all of those things too," she whispered, smiling softly, "just because you didn't use a semi to pull me back, it doesn't mean it wasn't just as much effort."

He held his breath for a moment. "I meant the _other_ time you saved my life," he murmured.

"That was for much more selfish reasons," she said quietly, searching his eyes.

Oliver leaned his forehead against hers as his chest grew tight, remembering that dark time not _that_ long ago where they'd been separated. His arm tightened around her involuntarily.

Her own arm tightened around him and she leaned in, kissing his jaw softly, "it's been over for a long time, Ollie."

"I know," he murmured.

“And now we're sticking together," she took a deep breath, "and we're not letting anything happen to each other or to Matthew."

"I like this plan," he told her, lifting his hand to her cheek once more.

With a nod, she smiled softly and turned her face, kissing his palm, "best plan we ever agreed on."

"Even if we were under the influence of Zatanna's special brew." He grinned a little.

"Maybe it started that way," she told him, "and then with failed birth control," she smirked softly, "but even if they weren't decisions we made, I really like how things turned out."

His smile brightened. "Yeah. You and me both."

"Just how our lives work, right Mr. Queen?" She asked quietly, sitting up a little and keeping her eyes on him.

"It is," he agreed, nodding. Without warning, he reached out and pulled her so she was sitting on his lap, flashing her a bright grin.

Chloe grinned brightly and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I suppose, as long as we're not with Matthew, we should enjoy our alone time."

"You read my mind."

"I doubt that's necessary when you have that look in your eyes," she smirked, leaning down and brushing her lips against his.

He grinned against her mouth, returning her kiss eagerly.

Touche.

* * *

A long time later, Chloe felt the limo pulling to a stop, her dress was still bunched up around her hips, her underwear lost somewhere around the car and she and Ollie were half laying, half sitting in the back of the limo. Frowning, she lifted her head and looked around slightly, "where are we?"

"Um..." He leaned over and peered out the window. "Outside the church?"

"Church?" Chloe echoed, looking in the direction he was looking at, her eyes widening a little.

"Yes?" His voice held a touch of uncertainty. "The whole 'marry me again' thing, remember?"

She paused and cocked her head, staring at him for a moment then nodding slightly, "I might have said you're mind-blowing but you didn't erase my memory," she teased then took a deep breath, "I just didn't realize this was what you meant."

He couldn't help but grin when she echoed her words from just moments before. "Well, I do try."

Chloe took a deep breath and nodded a little, "you do more than try," she said quietly then looked over at the church again and back at her husband, "you do realize we'll have to find my panties before we can go in there, right?"

Oliver waggled his eyebrows and pulled them out of his jacket pocket with a smirk. "You mean these?" Amusement danced in his eyes.

She arched her eyebrows at that and shook her head a little, taking it from him, "what... were they doing in there?"

"Safe-keeping," he assured her with a wink, grinning.

"Uh huh," Chloe smirked, sliding off his lap and to the seat before pulling her underwear back on, "I didn't even see you take it."

He gave her a smug smile. "Well, I am an expert thief, Mrs. Queen."

"You're not saving anyone with that one, Robin Hood," she smirked, pulling her dress down and taking a deep breath before looking over at him, "also, for the record, people usually save the sex for _after_ the wedding."

"We'll just call that the appetizer," he suggested, raising his eyebrows at her and then winking.

"How long, exactly, did you tell Lois and Clark we'd be gone for?" She asked, watching him closely.

"Just a few hours," he assured her. "I'm sure they're fine."

"Okay," she nodded slightly, taking a deep breath and looking up at him, "let's go get married."

"Again." He smiled and held his hand out to her.

Chloe took his hand and nodded slightly, "we will actually remember it this time."

"We will. Because I'm also having it filmed," he informed her, winking as he helped her out of the car. "Just in case."

Chloe arched her eyebrows and stared up at him as she stood outside of the car, "well, I'm glad you thought it through, that way he will have something to see if he's ever interested in our wedding."

He grinned, pulling her closer to him and dipping his head to kiss her. "Or any of the others."

She started to kiss him back then paused, cocking her head a little as she pulled back, "others?"

"Kids. You know. Someday." He brushed his lips over her cheek and then the corner of her mouth.

"I got what you meant," she smirked, "and as much as I love Matthew, I don't even want to think about another one right now."

He brushed his nose against hers. "No, not right now," he agreed.

"I just want to make sure we all get to enjoy our brand new family before expanding it," she told him, brushing her lips against his.

"We will," Oliver promised, sliding his arms around her waist.

Chloe smiled and kissed him softly, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him to her.

"What do you say we go get married again?" He smiled.

"I say I can't wait to remember our wedding." She said brightly, letting go of him and reaching for his hand once more.

His smile widened at her response and he threaded his fingers through hers.

He couldn't either.


End file.
